


His Favorite Toy

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: Anti hasn't play with his toy in months. Marvin is paying the cost when he release Anti from his chains.





	His Favorite Toy

The creature licks his sharp teeth. He is way too excited. He doesn't pay attention to the one wearing a cat mask and the wannabe athlete that are talking on the couch. Nor the weak hero on the floor channel surfing. Not even the so-called doctor who was talking to his toy, correction his favorite toy on the floor.

His toy is pinned down under him before any figures are aware of his presence. The creature bites down in his toy's neck as it let out a soundless whimper of pain. The weak hero immediately goes to the glitch and gives him a kick in the ribs that sends him flying. Schneep goes to Jamie pulling him to his feet. Anti lifts his head and see the cat mask taking the wannabe athlete out of the room. He also sees the so-called doctor leading his toy to the hallway. The creature lets out a growl and glitches.

"Schneep," Jackie yelled.

Schneep didn't have time to defend himself as Anti reappears on his back and bites hard on his shoulder. Tearing the so-called doctor's flesh as it screams in pain. The creature made quick work of the doctor before the weak hero was ready. The glitch yelp when an energy blast hits him. Anti glitches on top of the weak hero and headbutts it. Jackie staggers back trying to regain focus.

The creature glitches in front of his toy, blocking its exit. It shivers in fear as it takes a step back. A voice enters the creature mind, "Voice. Use your voice."

"My puppet," Anti purr with venom. He walks up to his toy. An arm reaching for it when another energy blast hits him. The same voice came back, "Dam it. Use your knife."

Anti glitches in his favorite knife in his hands. He jumps at the weak hero. Jackie dodges the jump. Anti landed for half a second before glitching away. Jackie couldn't get his energy blast ready before Anti was on him. The creature sinks his teeth into the back of his neck. Jackie screams in pain till the knife stab him in the jugular. He is choking on his blood as he tries to hit the glitch with an energy blast. A bone-snapping crunch is heard before the weak hero couldn't feel its legs, collapsing to the floor.

The creature licks his blood stain teeth. A predatory grin crosses his face as he looked eyes on his toy. It is leaning against the hallway wall with a hand holding its wounded neck. Anti glitches in front of his toy. His voice layer in static and delight, "Let's play."

The creature hadn't played with his toy for months now. He didn't bother with the knife. He bites on top of the wound he made. His toy let out a soundless scream. The glitch rips the flesh off and chews it down. This is why this toy is his favorite toy. The blood is so rich in ion. The creature didn't finish chewing the flesh before swallowing. He hastily took another bite of flesh. His toy could barely try to fight back before it went limp.

The creature was lost in the enjoyment of his toy, that he didn't hear any footsteps approaching. But he couldn't ignore the magic blast that is burning his skin. With a yelp, Anti glitch away. He reappears in his room. The magic fades away. Anti barely has his breathing calm when an unknown force sends him to the corner. A collar tightens around his neck as wrist and feet chains keep him in place. The creature whimpers in desperation. He wasn't done playing with HIS toy. The chains have sucked out Anti's energy as he pulls on them again. He feels close to passing out and with a ragged voice, "What did I do wrong?"

Marvin cast a self-healing spell on Jackie and Schneep. He had to cast a more powerful healing spell to save Jamie. Marvin is breathing heavy as he cast a forgetting spell on all three.

Marvin walks to his room and walks through the mirror. His eyes go to Anti in the far corner. He approaches the chained figure. Marvin sees the creature's blood stain fangs. His face turns disgusted for a second before he lets out a sigh. This was his fault. He knew better than to keep the creature's toy away from him more than a month.


End file.
